<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even Ladies need adventure by AnastasiaKars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705622">Even Ladies need adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaKars/pseuds/AnastasiaKars'>AnastasiaKars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peter Pan &amp; Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, F/M, Fairies, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Happy Ending, I love Captain Hook so much, Inappropriate Behavior, Love, Love at First Sight, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, Tomboy, True Love, Underage Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaKars/pseuds/AnastasiaKars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That day, when Peter Pen and Tinker Bell visited Wendy's house, looking for the boy’s shadow, cousina of Wendy, John and Michael visited them too. Not wanting to let the three of them go, she landed with them in Neverland herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Hook/Original Female Character(s), Wendy Darling/Peter Pan (Peter Pan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New wonderful world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aunt Mill and her daughter Anna, stepdaughter after the tragic death of aunt's brother, rode to visit their relatives, but for some reason the girl felt in her heart that something unusual was waiting for her.</p><p>“My dear, I hope that this time you and Wendy can fall asleep on time, the lady is not supposed to sleep when she wants,” - her stepmother said, but with all her appearance she seemed to say “please at least once listen to me”</p><p>Yes, she was already almost eighteen years old, she have to get married soon, therefore she studied etiquette, proper behavior and successfully... however, she loved to travel, wear men's clothes, fencing and shooting, and she was allowed to do this, with the words "what if it’s useful to her, because anything in this word is possible," besides, this applied to some extent to sports.</p><p>“I’ll try my best, mother,” - she smiled radiantly and Anna's red curls moved from her shoulders to her chest.</p><p>Yes, red hair, blue as the sky, eyes, and a dreamy look, the same as herself. That was her father. He was a holy and very influential man, strong and courageous, somewhen he himself taught his daughter fencing, but such good people, as a rule, do not live long.</p><p>“I really hope for you,” - she smiled warmly and they drove up to the Darling's house.</p><p>They themselves were Darlings, but the aunt preferred to consider this house as a family estate.</p><p>As soon as the door was opened to them, the girl immediately heard how Nena was carrying Michael to wash. This noise cannot be confused with anything else, this is voice of a brother.</p><p>"Anna!" - exclaimed Wendy and ran down the stairs to her cousin.</p><p>“Oh, Wendy - warrior,” - he opened her arms for a hug and caught the girl, lifting her above the floor, - “and why military ammunition on the body after the battle? The soldiers are also supposed to rest,” - she looked at the toy bib and smiled, putting Wendy back on the floor.</p><p>“Oh, really, I have so much to tell you!”</p><p>“For starters, let's let them unpack their baggage in our house, Wendy,” - Mary said.</p><p>In Anna's memory, this woman was the kindest and brightest, after Wendy, whom she knew. Anna often came to sit with her cousina with her father until a tragedy occurred. After she could not afford the extra trip. But even letters with encouragement, sometimes stories and poems from Mary helped her cope with the loss, preserving the memory of her father.</p><p>“Come on, honey, come on, on the second floor, however, you remember, nothing has changed,” - said Mary Darling and Anna nodded.</p><p>“Greetings, Mr. Darling,” - she said a little curtsy and smiled at him.</p><p>He was an equally glorious man, a little insecure, but very glorious.</p><p>“We are always glad to see you, Anna, you know it,” - he said, and the girl finally managed to calmly go upstairs with a suitcase</p><p>While she unpacked things, girl fell out of reality for a short while, again starting to fall into a slight depression. Although they had servants in the house, however, she lived there alone, with her aunt, who was a rather old-fashioned woman, she did not share many of her interests, and not because she did not understand her, but because many things were outrageous in society .</p><p>Having arranged a family dinner, they finally had fun with the whole family, after this she and the children went to their children's room.</p><p>Having the opportunity to travel, she was brought them souvenirs and new stories, tales, stories, she described other countries to them and the children listened without interrupting.</p><p>Today she told them about Egypt, endless sandy plains, pyramids, sphinxes, Egyptian markets and camels. About the strange clothes of their inhabitants, protecting them from sandstorms, and about a hidden oasis, the legend that those who find it and can drink water from it can make any wish. And then she talked about genies who live in lamps and wait for someone to rub her in order to meet a lucky person who is given three wishes.</p><p>"What if you make a wish so that you have ten more desires?" - asked John.</p><p>He loved to be smart, really.</p><p>“No, no, there are desires that cannot be made, this is a desire to increase the number of desires, and one more thing,” - she smiled slyly.</p><p>"What? What else?" - asked Michael.</p><p>"You can’t make someone love you, and generally influence the will of other people"</p><p>Boys growled with displeasure, and Wendy giggled.</p><p>Now Anna remembered the words of the aunt that she said to Wendy.</p><p>***</p><p>"This is a hidden kiss..."</p><p>Boys gasped in surprise, and Mary smiled at her daughter. Anna understood what that meant. Her kiss has remained untouched until now and should have belonged to someone whom she might never love.</p><p>She stayed with her aunt when she spoke with Wendy's parents and realized that now Anna would be in the background even more than usual. But she feel herself worse about poor Wendy. She is still a child, she is too early to grow up, really early, but they will try to force her with all her might.</p><p>***</p><p>“Okay, children, it’s time for you all to sleep,” - Anna said without listening to objections and left a little light in their room.</p><p>“And tomorrow, can you go fencing with me again? As before,” - Wendy said compassionately.</p><p>Girl smiled at her cousina and nodded, and then left their room, carefully closing the door. Her aunt was still awake, but Darlings had sleep already. Therefore, Anna decided that after an awkward conversation with Wendy's parents, she didn't really want to chat with Mill, and it would be better to go to bed.</p><p>The next day, Wendy behaved strangely, as if she was hiding some secret, but stubbornly didn't talk about it. She went to school in high spirits, but went back already in a more depressed. She was silent again, but in the end everything turned out in the most terrible way.</p><p>Nanny was on a leash outside, Mr. Darling was furious, and the whole family was upset. Children are the most upset. And she can't do anything.</p><p>Wendy painted a drawing that was not the most respectable for society: some boy flying over her, while she was sleeping. Indeed, an awkward drawing, Anna herself would never have done this, especially in the lesson, but did not understand what could have caused Wendy to do so. A vivid dream? Hallucinations? Imaginary friend? She had no idea, but Wendy don't have her sparring today, just like she don't have night stories.</p><p>Anna was forbidden to lay children sleep, so she helped Miss Darling around the house and made a promise, while they will be at the reception that follows the children, what she'll checking kids, since Aunt Mill has taken sleeping pills today.</p><p>She did so. While reading a book she brought from home with her, she held a sword nearby, just in case, and what if a thief will make his way into the house? When she heard a strange sounds from the children's room.</p><p>She immediately put down the book and quietly went out into the corridor, slowly and silently striding toward the door to room. Now she already heard the voices of the boys, who were enthusiastically talking about something, after the words “we will fly!”, She was completely excited and opened the door, immediately frozen in place.</p><p>A boy flew in the middle of the room, wrapped in some leaves, the children immediately put a fingers to their lips, and Anna, if she hadn't been a child herself, would have fainted, but she made no sound, only closing the door.</p><p>“Wendy, and who is it?” - ask that boy.</p><p>"This is my sister, Anna, a fearless warrior, she is excellent fencing, fighter and is very agile, can we take her too?"</p><p>From these words, Anna began to suspect that some maniacs were stealing children with the help of a young man, but, hell, he flies!</p><p>"Stop, you..." - began Anna, but was interrupted.</p><p>"No time, time!" - he took small fairy? and covered all of them with flickering dust. - "Think about the good, Anna!"</p><p>All three guys flew up into the air. Anna suddenly remembered her father, their time spent together, after which she felt how she herself rises into the air. She still said only two words, saying herself in her mind, that it was a dream, but it was definitely not a dream.</p><p>She decided that if she couldn't keep them all inside, in any way, because this guy was flying (maybe he have much more powers), therefore it was better to follow him to protect his sister and brothers, it was wiser.</p><p>After she heard the Darling's on the first floor, she realized that the kids had long been outside, and, gathering her strength, barely understanding how to fly, she hurried after them, catching her sister's hand. They circled the city, soaring into the sky, touching the clouds and feeling the coolness of the wind on their skin. It was magical, no matter who this boy was, she was partly glad that he had appeared and even understood what kind of feeling tormented her all the way to here.</p><p>They flew and flew, rising so high that they saw planets, stars, and flying past them, Anna looked at the space so spellbound that she did not immediately hear her sister's request to take her leg.</p><p>And after she firmly grasped Wendy's leg, everyone accelerated greatly, everything sparkled around them and in a moment the children were in a heap of soft, tangible clouds, which kids represent in their dreams. They sat on them and boy, whom, as she understood, was called Peter, began to look down through binoculars. He watched the ship and handed the binoculars to the children, when it came to Anna's turn, she gasped and astonished herself at the handsome man, with deep blue eyes and black, like tar, hair. An d he have no hand, only...</p><p>"This is... Hook..."</p><p>Wendy grabbed the binoculars from her sister, and she still could not understand what was happening now. If it's Hook, then the other pirates... and Smith... these are the same pirates from Wendy's tales.</p><p>"It's definitely him! Let's take a closer look!" - Peter said, and everyone rushed forward, but Anna understood that even in such clouds all of them were very visible, especially when kids was flying from cloud to cloud.</p><p>But she was succumbed to a sudden impulse and also approached, deciding to examine the Captain closer. She found something in him... bewitching, unable to look away, she noticed from the corner of her eye that Wendy was staring at her.</p><p>"Anna, watch out!" - Wendy suddenly shouted, but girl only managed to gasp and look at her cousina. Cloud was cut by a cannonball, and Anna herself began to fall into the water, Wendy began to fall into the forest, and the brothers hung in the clouds.</p><p>Peter couldn't help everyone, so Anna fell first. Came to terms and stoped screaming, trying to "think about the good things", she softened her fall on the water, but this didn't save her from the impact of blow. Although she knew how to swim, the fabric of her clothes pulling her down, and the water was still hard, cold, which made her body cramp.</p><p>She tried to stay afloat and approach the shore, but she was catched by pirates who roughly tied her hands, taking advantage of her helplessness, and then, on the orders of the Captain, brought her to the ship. During this time, from hypothermia, Anna lost consciousness and had to be dragged onto a ship. She didn't remember anything, didn't feel what was happening around and didn't hear any sound. The only thing she was able to feel was the sudden warmth, which made her feel very comfy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Enchantment of Neverland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Anna slowly woke up, hearing the distant sound of the piano, and someone's voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How did you sleep?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sighed heavily and answered quietly, it was the voice of her father:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was a strange dream... the boy was flew, Wendy, John and Michael together with me fell into a strange world... on a strange island. So it looks like one of yours..."</em>
</p><p>"... tales? But if it’s not a fairy tale?" - the piano died down, the voice became different, stranger, from which, despite all the heaviness in the body and fatigue, the girl opened her eyes.</p><p>She was in a strange room, so beautiful, vintage, there were a lot of such interesting things around, and room was rocking... was this a ship? True, and if it is a ship, then the richest room was...</p><p>"Oh my gosh!" - she tried to jump out of bed, but could not because of the pain and the fact that her body was not warm enough and was cured.</p><p>Reluctantly, she turned her head in the direction from which the sound of that piano came. Yes, she saw there whom she represented, but now the admiration had evaporated, replaced by fear. Although he is handsome, he also is the Captain of the pirates, he is bloodthirsty, he is merciless, judging by the stories. Or maybe everything is different. The stories were always not so trully.</p><p>“Lady, you shouldn't move so abruptly, you almost died because of this boy, and let me tell you, I have allocated you a place in my own bed without leaving you in the punishment cell. I'm sorry that our acquaintance went just that way,” - James Hook got up from his chair and smiled at Anna.</p><p>He was in his red camisole, with a delightfully red hat, and that hook on his hand. A beautiful man who looks like a man of noble blood. Her mind tried again and again to drive away fear, replacing it with admiration.</p><p>“Thank you,” - she said in a shaky voice, and closed her eyes when the man opened one curtain.</p><p>“I'm sorry, but the Captain's cabin needs sunlight, you have to tolerate it, besides, you are my debtor,” - he smiled broadly at the girl again and sat next to the bed.</p><p>Only now Anna realized that her clothes were changed, and from one thought she felt insult, embarrassment and disgust. She was a virgin.</p><p>“You... stripped me and put on new clothes, did I understand correctly?” - she barely spoke out, but with noticeable indignation.</p><p>“Sorry, young lady, i had to do this, otherwise you would get sick, and the bed would be completely wet, none of these dirty bastards would touch you with your finger, and I am a man of honor, you can be sure,” - he looked as if he had been insulted and she see no a hint of bloodthirstiness.</p><p>It’s like he’s just an ordinary person, about who has been told a lot of crappy things.</p><p>“Well, I will be so, I believe it,” - she looked away, - “my sister and two brothers, do you know where they are?”</p><p>"II can’t even imagine, most likely Peter Pen has already taken them to his lair and, perhaps, your brothers and sister have forgotten about their relatives, unfortunately this world is not the same as yours, and you are clearly not from here," - the Captain explained calmly and Anna sighed heavily.</p><p>From the thought that her relatives were somewhere in a forest full of suspense, without her, although she promised to look after them, her heart was breaking apart.</p><p>“Let me know your name, lady,” - asked Hook, and the red-haired girl couldn’t refuse him that, in gratitude for her salvation.</p><p>“Anna Darling,” - she said quietly, and began to slowly fall asleep again.</p><p>“A beautiful name, like you yourself, is a rare beauty,” - he left the cabin, judging by his screams, giving orders, and then returned again, - “I'm sorry, but Captain’s affairs are waiting,” - he grinned, - “if something is needed., whatever, Mr. Smee will come to you, as soon as you ring the bell, he is standing on the cabinet opposite the bed. Have a rest, Miss Darling"</p><p>He left his cabin, closing the door, however, the window was ajar and the girl felt somehow in such safety and in such comfort that she had not felt for a long time. As if this place was a real home for her.</p><p>And the point was not that the pirate ship was the safest in Neverland. The bed was surprisingly soft, the sea breeze was so pleasant, and, even with the noise from the fuss of pirates, it was very quiet. Ship pumped up with the waves, lulling girl and she began to feel her eyes stick together again.</p><p>
  <em>"Could there be a dream inside a dream? And if I woke up twice, I would be at home? And if I wouldn't be..? Does this mean that everything is real..."</em>
</p><p>Girl opened her eyes, feeling like had a good night's sleep, and couldn't remember her dream, and when she finally came to, she noticed that the Captain was sleeping in a chair, which made her uncomfortable.</p><p>“Captain,” - girl called him, and he opened his eyes, - “so you weren’t sleeping?!”</p><p>She lifted herself out of bed, finally feeling better.</p><p>"I was dozing, honey, did something happen? Nightmare?" - He spoke so tiredly that the girl climbed out of bed, causing the man to frown. - “Well, no, you shouldn't get out of bed.”</p><p>But she didn't listen to him and slowly approached the Captain, cautiously putting her hands on his big palm.</p><p>“Thank you for everything, but you shouldn't give me the whole bed, I can sleep peacefully in the chair,” - she smiled and James grinned.</p><p>“I like it, thank you for taking care,” - he rubbed the edge of her palm weakly with his thumb and stood up, taking off his hat and laying it on the table, - “I really should sleep on the bed, today was a hard day”</p><p>When Captain began to take off his clothes, Anna blushed and turned away, clasping her hands behind her back. She did not feel danger from him, and the man decided to punish her for it. More precisely, teach her a lesson.</p><p>“Don't stand with your back to a stranger, or someone who is considered your enemy,” - he said in girl’s ear and put a hook on her chin, standing close to her back.</p><p>Girl sighed noisily, embarrassed and bit her lip so as not to give out emotions. Maybe he did not want to embarrass her, but the man was too charming. Anna felt her heart begin to beat faster, and the hook slipped slightly on her skin, tickling her.</p><p>But Anna was not in vain studying fencing, and the sword was, extremely luckily, opposite the chair, because she grabbed it from its scabbard and, turning sharply out of the hook trap, she lifted the point of the sword to the Captain's throat, which greatly surprised him. At first he stared at the girl in surprise, then he smiled warmly, carefully taking the sword with two fingers and putting it aside.</p><p>“And who are you, interesting lady? To find a way out of the trap so quickly, skillfully free herself and stop the enemy? You aren't just a girl from another world, are you?" - Anna lowered the sword and carefully returned it back to the scabbard.</p><p>“I studied fencing and shooting, my father took care that I could fight back,” - she answered confidently and looked up at the Captain.</p><p>“Fine,” - he muttered, - “I have never seen a woman who knows how to fight and acting with weapons, the childrens from this island and the Indians do not count, they are all savages,” - his blue eyes stared at her and for a second he felt something then ...</p><p>Some kind of impulse that passed through his body, hitting a heart. Is he really starting to feel something new?</p><p>“You are very tired,” - said girl regretfully, only now looking down at the fact that the man was half-naked and on his chest, moving on to his arm, there was a mount for the prosthesis and hook, -“I think this thing is very uncomfortable, right?"</p><p>James looked at his hand and sighed heavily.</p><p>"Yes, leather belts sometimes leave scars and marks, but it doesn't bring such discomfort... since you are here, will you help to take off this?"</p><p>He asked it so softly that Smee, who overheard all their dialogues, was greatly offended.</p><p>“Of course, how can I refuse this for my savior,” - girl smiled a little at him, and Captain was finally glad that Anna was able to overcome her fear with him.</p><p>He knew that Pen had told her a lot of terrible things about him, and wanted to show himself on the other side. Anna was clearly older than all the children that were now on the island. She looked like a young woman, and the Captain was a gentleman with those ladies who behaved politely with him. Also he can use her as a weapon against Peter Pen.</p><p>Anna unfastened the belts, following the instructions of the Captain and began to carefully remove the structure from his body, involuntarily looking at the man's body. Yes, she traveled a lot and saw many men topless, this was not something new, but it was one thing some outlanders, and another - Captain James Hook. Especially when the room was lit by one, albeit massive, candlestick.The situation seemed overly intimate for two strangers.</p><p>“Thank you,” - he gently took and kissed the back of her hand, - “it would be terribly difficult for myself, and Smee sometimes acts too rudely”</p><p>Anna involuntarily looked at James and blushed, looking away.</p><p>“I'm glad to help,” - she still couldn't find a place for herself, and the Captain didn't know what to say, realizing that he was embarrassing her, and perhaps this was too much, but he couldn't throw her to cretins to the deck?</p><p>Never! This doesn't happen.</p><p>“It's okay, my lady, you can take my blanket for yourself, anyway, with the arrival of Peter Pan it has become warmer and I don’t really need it, don’t be shy,” - Anna felt a little awkward from these words, but nodded and went to the bed, pulling off from it a blanket and returning to a comfortable easy chair at the table.</p><p>James sighed wearily and took off his boots, falling onto the bed.</p><p>"Can you turn off the light?" - Anna nodded and blew out the candlestick. - "Thank you and good night"</p><p>“Good noght, Captain,” - she said softly, sitting in a chair and watching the man.</p><p>She couldn't fall asleep, but she could see if Captain Hook was sleeping calmly, while she was looking at his table. There lay a map of Neverland with notes. It really was a magical place: Indians, fairies, an old scary castle, a lagoon of mermaids... she can survive so many adventures here.</p><p>Books with fairy tales were lying on the table, the most primitive, already obliterated to holes, Snow-white, a Sleeping Beauty... funny, for some reason, she thought that the last was so like her.</p><p>She wanted to take the book, but Hook's voice interrupted her, clearly having a nightmare that made him tremble and pant.</p><p>Anna frowned and neatly went up to him, remembering that you mustn’t wake people up, you can only calm them down. Therefore, her hand lay on the man’s whole hand and gently squeezed it, forcing him to freeze. He mumbled something slurred and Darling ran her second hand across Captain's cheek, feeling his heart begin to tremble. Yes, she saw him for the first time and didn't know him like a human. Yes, he was a pirate. Yes, he wasn't gentleman always, that's for sure, but he was clearly not a villain. One hundred percent villain.</p><p>"And his eyes... are so amazing."</p><p>Not noticing that from her thoughts she touched Captain's forehead with her lips, girl felt how Hook's nightmare, whatever it was, begins to evaporate. He no longer shuddered, didn't make noise, he lay calmly on the bed, and Anna felt much better. Therefore, she quietly went back to the chair and took the book, starting to read it.</p><p>Such an old story, but always so perfect, it seemed, not even real. In their world, such magic doesn't exist, funny, but it seemed to her for a second that her father would be happy to live here, if he was alive. And this world is actually a paradise for adults, who wanted to take a break from worldly fuss for so many years of work and other things. She didn't even notice how several hours flew by, finding more and more old old books with stories. Of course, there were others, about completely different sciences, but that wouldn't be so interesting. Out of boredom she soon looked out the window, not seeing the pirates from the outside and decided for herself that she should go outside, observe landscape and feel the freshness nights.</p><p>Anna noticed the boots next to the bed, apparently left for her, and quietly sneaked to them, puting them on.</p><p>They were almost quite comfortable, and on her very usual, but rather narrow trousers and a loose white shirt. Her fabric was so light that Anna felt her high cost, so she decided that she would never dare to ruin her.</p><p>Girl quietly went outside and examined the deck. This reminded her of the ships on which she traveled to other countries. The view of the starry sky and the sea was simply fabulous. As soon as she felt the wind blowing her hair loose, Anna realized that she didn't want to leave Neverland. As soon as she saw how beautiful this island looks, she promised herself to explore it all. The creaking ship sounded so nice to hear, and the sun was just getting ready to rise from the horizon. she listened to the rare cry of birds and walked along the deck, standing at the left port side, deciding to look at the island a little closer.</p><p>Implicitly, she noticed how something flashed in the distance, but thought what she mixed up something. However, after a couple of minutes, she noticed a flickering point approaching the ship, which she barely remembered. Sure, that fairy! Which was so crudely used to transport them to the island.</p><p>"Oh, there she is! Just look at her, well hello little thing!" - fairy giggled and girl started.</p><p>"You talk to... me?" - fairy dumbfounded and approached Anna's face in surprise.</p><p>"My name is Tinker Bell, and, yes, i'm talikng with you, dummy! Stop... you understand me?! Are you... not an ordinary person?" - she was really amazed by this like if Anna was a fable creature herself.</p><p>“I... don't know, I only know that I understand you, how did you find me?” - Anna crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>On the one hand, she was glad that they found her, but on the other... she wanted to rest a little more.</p><p>"What do you think? Peter punished me and made me fly around all island to find you. Of course, he didn't remember your name, but Wendy remembered"</p><p>“Wendy?..” - for a second, Anna thought that she didn't remember anyone with that name, as if someone was trying to erase it from her memory.</p><p>Neverland seemed to have vaporized all her worries and made her forget what could make her worry.</p><p>"Don’t say that you’ve started to forget," - she said it in such a frightened voice, - "if so, then you should rather reunite with them. Tell me, are you kept in hostages? Have you been threatened? Did it hurt or... did the pirates do something disgusting with you?" - her face has twisted in distaste.</p><p>"What? No! Captain saved me from the icy water, cured me and behaved so gently that I even felt embarrassed" - Anna couldn't understand, why the fairy was saying such confident this horrible things about the pirate team.</p><p>Tinker Bell opened her eyes and didn't know what to say. Anna wasn't joking, she looked so serious and would the eldest of all kids joke about this? If this man behaved like that, then he has some kind of not-so-good plan, and the fairy understood it.</p><p>"It’s clear, I'll tell Pen about where you are, but you must promise not to trust Captain completely, this man can fascinate you, like a siren, and then catch you in waves of his blue, like a sea, eyes. He is a good actor... I have to go, see you later, weird unusual girl!"</p><p>Tinker Bell smiled at her and darted back to the island.</p><p>Girl was a little depressed, excited and her mood to be on the deck was gone.</p><p><em>"...fascinate you, like a siren, and then catch you in waves of his blue, like a sea, eyes..."</em> - thought she to herself.</p><p>It's sounds so poetic, like it was a fairy tale, also it sounds so alluring. Maybe fairy was lying? But why she did it? Have she a reason? Anna was too tired from all this events happening around.</p><p>She have too much questions and firstly girl wanted to ask Captain to free her and let her visit the island. If he really wants to use her and keeps her in hostages in this way, then he won’t let her go anywhere. And follow her would be useless because she didn't knew how to get to Peter Pen's "house".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Neverland seemed to have vaporized all her worries and made her forget what could make her worry";<br/>"...fascinate you, like a siren, and then catch you in waves of his blue, like a sea, eyes..." © AnastasiaKars</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Girl headed back to the captain’s cabin, trying to be as quiet as possible, and sat back in her chair, feeling a little tired after a cool wind.</p><p>She wrapped herself in a blanket, and Hook, unnoticed by her, quietly watched the girl. Slightly opening his eyes.</p><p>He guessed that Darling had met someone outside, since her behavior had changed a lot, as was her mood. He thought that sleeping pills would be stronger while he worked out his plan to find everyone.</p><p>He should have let girl go and secretly followed her to find out where Pen’s refuge is. Plus, he could have abducted Anna immediately after that, after which her sister and brothers would find her, and Peter himself would follow them.</p><p>He can convince girl that he can return everyone home and, yes, he could do it, but for this he would need fairy dust... sure!</p><p>He grinned in his mind and cringed a little in impatience. He already wanted to fulfill his ideal plan, and he was so lucky that Anna had enough confidence in him, she knew nothing about the real James Hook and it was wonderful!</p><p>But the Captain himself couldn't understand his strange feelings. He could calmly deceive everyone around him, but he couldn't completely deceive himself, realizing that the years of loneliness had their effect. He felt such warmth from the presence of another person nearby, so calm and kind to him, not afraid of him and not blaming him for anything. At the same time, he was fascinated by the beauty of Anna, feeling a faint trembling in her heart when she began to speak with him in such a gentle voice. And from her adroit reception, when a man locked Darling in a trap, he would be delighted. A magnificent pirate would come out of this girl if she began to hone her skills under the supervision of James Hook. He didn't lie when he first saw the lady, who so skillfully handling weapons in her hands. And from her beauty, dexterity and skills, character and manners, man goes crazy. It was the perfect woman in his eyes, even though he preferred someone more defenseless so that the woman could not fight back. This was a different case.</p><p>But the Captain couldn't step aside from his goal because of such nonsense, he could solve all the emotional problems later. If he needed it at all after defeating Peter Pan.</p><p>***</p><p>In the meantime, Tinker Bell told Peter that Anna was on a pirate ship, that she was wrong about Hook, but didn't understanding this, after which the boy only snorted, not wating to her help.</p><p>"But, Peter! She is my sister! I can’t leave her!"</p><p>“Then either save her yourself! All was normal before that, if she likes the pirates so much, let her stay there, besides, if I understood correctly, she will be able to resist everyone," - he pouted with displeasure and left his den.</p><p>All the lost boys looked a little bewildered, on the one hand Peter was right, on the other he felt sorry for that girl.</p><p>“Is everything all right, Mom?”</p><p>“Yes, of course, I just need to talk to Dad,” - Wendy said with slight smile, and went after Peter.</p><p>She spent a lot of time looking, and when she found him, he was a little offended, or he looked guilty, because he barely noticed Wendy, he jumped up and wanted to say something, but Tinker Bell interrupted him, starting something chatting in his ear.</p><p>"I understood, understood, leave me alone, I already said that I was not friends with you!"</p><p>Girl only sighed heavily and shook her head, arms crossed on her chest.</p><p>“Don't do this to her! You hurting Tinker Bell!”</p><p>He groaned in response.</p><p>“I actually wanted to apologize, and I behave like that with her because you got shot because of her,” - he frowned and looked away, - “anyway, I'm sorry, I behaved rudely, probably we should tomorrow will go to the rescue to your sister, who knows what Hook is up to"</p><p>Wendy nodded and shone from his words.</p><p>"Well, since you understand everything, I think we should return to the boys and calm them down"</p><p>***</p><p>“Miss, good morning,” - Captain touched the girl’s shoulder and she opened her eyes, at first frightened, and then came to her senses, remembering everything.</p><p>"Good morning, Captain, I’m probably already a burden to you..."</p><p>"What are you, not a bit, by the way, I'm sure that after such a long two-day sleep, you need to eat, because I already ordered that you be given a serving..."</p><p>"Not worth it!" - She seemed horrified at the fact that she was being treated so kindly. - "This is too much, I could cook something myself, I was learning this..."</p><p>James raised his eyebrows. And she knows how to cook, of course, he is not surprised, because she had to be able to, but...</p><p>“It's awesome, miss, but you're not in the right condition to do the cooking, and besides, if you started it would make you sick from the stuffiness in the kitchen,” - he smiled slyly at her.</p><p>"Yes... probably... I wanted to tell you something, it’s better not to postpone it for later... my sister and brothers, they all started to forget their parents, I must return home with them... or at least return them! I need to leave the ship, I'm sorry if this request looks thankless on my part, but it’s important," - she looked serious, confused and guilty at the same time, from which Hook even softened slightly.</p><p>He realized that he was right and decided that he would go with her after girl satisfied her hunger.</p><p>"Well, of course, I understand, I even support you and can help, as it will be easier for me if there are fewer harmful children, brought up by Peter Pan. Moreover, it is a crime to kidnap people from another world into your own, simply because you are bored"</p><p>Anna shone from such an answer and, involuntarily or even mechanically, hugged James, which made man obviously shocked, but... he also felt such warmth in his soul, and his heart began to beat faster, from such a manifestation of feelings for him and awareness, that someone is able to hug him.</p><p>“Thank you, Captain!”</p><p>He smiled back at her and still said:</p><p>“But, I’ll go with you so that you don’t get into trouble, plus everything, I need fairy dust, since I have to send you... all back home,” - in truth, he didn’t want to let her go.</p><p>She just appeared, and most of the time the man saw girl sleeping. He didn't have time to enjoy her company, did not have time to consider all of her potential. Maybe he could go sailing with her... this thought was so badly knocked out from all the others that he involuntarily frightened the Captain. He clearly felt wrong, not like usual. Not anguish, not anger and hatred, not pain from the realization of one's old age and helplessness.</p><p>“Are you sure? I’ll be able to stand up for myself, you’ve been convinced,” - girl said, slightly incredulously.</p><p>“You stand against people, but can you stand against mermaids that make you lose control over yourself and drag you under water? Or against the savage tribe? Or against a giant reptile, poisonous bugs, snakes, and, even worse, a nightmare that lives in the forest, out-of-body, coming to people in their dreams," - he talked about all this so confidently that Anna thought involuntarily.</p><p>“Yes... you are right, against some things I will be powerless, but... aren't mermaids wonderful creatures? I didn't see in fairy tales the words that they..."</p><p>“Fairy tales... are not always true, yes, they are kind of sweet,” - he looked down at the girl, pulling back a little, - "but as soon as you gain confidence in them, you immediately become vulnerable. I live here long enough to know all this world, honey"</p><p>Darling blushed slightly from such a nickname, but said nothing, agreeing with man. For some reason, she felt something strange to him, and didn't think that it was just his eyes, it wasn't in them, Tinker Bell was completely right. It is something on a spiritual level. Aura, so calling this fortunetellers from different countries? Something like that. He had it so... as if he needed support and asking for it himself. But, as she understood, the Captain received only mockery from Lost kids and Peter.</p><p>“That's good, try to finish your meal quickl so that we don’t linger too much. At night this island is just as beautiful as dangerous, lady,” - he said without a smile and left the cabin.</p><p>Girl only pressed her hands to her chest and decided that it was worth tidying up this room. Bed at least. Therefore, she began to spend time usefully, carefully, afraid to touch something superfluous. She made the bed and reached out, when she decided that she could try to remove the other mess when, as she understood, Mr. Smee entered the cabin. At least she was sure what it's he.</p><p>“Oh, miss, I'm glad you're fine, Captain told me to look after you, he is now watching the island to scout the situation”</p><p>Anna swallowed when she saw the food, and indeed, she was so hungry that she barely kept herself in place and sat on the bed, afraid at Hook's desk.</p><p>“And you are smart one, the Captain loves his table very much, but most of all he values the piano”</p><p>“I managed to listen to his playing the piano,” - she said, taking the plate from the pirate.</p><p>"Oh, and how? Did you like it?"</p><p>"Very... once my father played me the piano and even slightly trying to teach me..."</p><p>The man smiled, but noticing that the girl was sad, puzzled, looked down at her.</p><p>"Did something happen to him?"</p><p>This made girl break off and freeze in place. As soon as she managed to put up, again these memories are falling upon her like a load.</p><p>“Yes... I'm sorry, I can’t tell you everything, I can only say that he’s gone,” - she swallowed, already barely absorbing food, due to not-so-good recollections.</p><p>The pirate fell silent, trying to think something he can say, and girl ate the fish soup as quickly as possible, looking with gratitude at Smee.</p><p>Man looked so guilty that the girl involuntarily threw away her bad thoughts and relented, trying not to look offended or even a little hostile.</p><p>“Thank you very much, mister Smee, and tell the cook that he is doing well!” - pirate was surprised how she could recover so quickly from his, albeit not purposely, mention of her dead father.</p><p>He was noticeably inspired.</p><p>“Surely, miss, we'll be waiting for you! And I beg you, do not be so sad"</p><p>“I'll try, Smee,” - she smiled at him and gave the plate away.</p><p>The man pursed his lips a little, looked away and nodded, reluctantly leaving the room. This girl had a strange influence on those around her, and on him and the others, even if they were not allowed to either see the girl or touch her.</p><p>“Miss Darling, are you ready?” - Captain went into the cabin, putting on his usual jacket, as he walked alone and did not want to spoil his beautiful robe.</p><p>She started and instantly got out of bed, as if on command.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry so much, dear,” - he said softly, amazed and looking out from behind the wardrobe.</p><p>“I... I want to ask if I can comb my hair? It's stupid, of course, but I'm still a woman, even in such a situation," - the man shook his head with a smile.</p><p>“This is not stupid, far from it, and... perhaps I will help you, I believe that you will have a very difficult time dealing with them alone”</p><p>Indeed, she launched a palm into her hair, feeling how they got tangled, even growing a little.</p><p>“You are right, and given your beautiful hair, I can trust you with my hair,” - Captain was pleasantly surprised and sighed.</p><p>"Nevertheless, we will linger..."</p><p>Surprisingly, unlike her aunt, the man combed Anna's hair so quickly and deftly that she did not feel pain or discomfort, she finally felt the lightness of her scalp.</p><p>“You also have wonderful hair, miss,” - Captain said quietly, noting that their trusting relationship went even further than before.</p><p>Amazingly far.</p><p>“Thank you,” - girl mumbled and looked away, - "now it's looks wonderful"</p><p>Man stepped out from behind her, slightly touched her red hair before that, interrupting the urge to bury her nose in these and forget herself, without leaving his ship.</p><p>"Take your sword, and always be near, don't lag a step as soon as you step on the island, understand?" - He looked extremely serious and determined, even a little menacing, because the girl nodded. - “Good, I hope for you, Darling”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the boat was lowered into the water so that both could get to the shore dry, the man allowed himself to admire girl from the side.</p><p>The longer Anna was here, the more he began to think if she was somehow part of their world? A strange thought, she came to them from her world, she was not even a child in any sense. But this thought puzzled him more and more. Especially when Smee left the cabin and said that the girl still remembers her father well.</p><p>As soon as the boat touched the water, girl looked up at the Captain and smiled at him slightly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, which made the man smile back. Sign language is man’s biggest enemy. The girl definitely felt something for him. Be it even ordinary interest.</p><p>“It will be an exciting journey,” - she said, making the man involuntarily grin while they rowed.</p><p>“Well, yes... of course... time runs fast here, as if you constantly spent it playing the game, the peculiarity of this world," - he was interrupted, and Anna was intrigued.</p><p>When they got to land, girl, barely getting off the boat, immediately said:</p><p>"And why is time here going differently?"</p><p>Hook laughed quietly and Darling stayed by his side.</p><p>“Well, it’s not only time, honestly, it’s also weather, I’d say the time of year... it’s very disappointing on the one hand,” - they made their way through the thickets, and the girl shredded creepers, grass, branches and everything that prevented to go forward - "when he leaves Neverland, winter will come, time will slow down, as if one hour lasts a eternity, then even it become unpleasant to me, because there would be an opportunity, I could leave the ship, but not in terrible cold weather. And when Pen is here, I can't be completely calm without being ready for an attack every minute"</p><p>Anna raised her eyebrows, it turned out that this is not such a beautiful place as it seemed to her.</p><p>“Yes, now I understand why it's hard for you to live in here”</p><p>“I’ve gotten used to it for a long time, but the team... jerks, constantly complaining like real children,” - Captain said.</p><p>Anna laughed a little and didn't stop following him until her leg fell into some kind of trap.</p><p>"Heck!" - she blurted out, and was immediately catched by James.</p><p>Anna was embarrassed, but accepted help, clutching at him in response. The man pulled her out and snorted.</p><p>“These are the traps of the Indians... their kids do such things before they learn to make the real ones, they hunt small animals,” - man explained, not noticing that he was pressing girl to his waist, and she couldn't say anything in response, - “I'm sorry , these are reflexes"</p><p>“It's all right, Captain, you pulled me out and I'm glad about that,” - he allowed Anna to step back, after which she again began to look around for at least one clue where Wendy could be.</p><p>In truth, she remembered this name through efforts, she forgot again, it was very bad, too. Forgetting the name of the sister, though not her own, but how will she call her?</p><p>“I seem to have found the way to the fairies,” - said Hook thoughtfully, and Anna was distracted.</p><p>"Then, should we go there first thing?"</p><p>“If you still don’t know where your relatives could be, yes, we can at least solve one problem.”</p><p>Darling sighed heavily and noticed that the sky had become slightly darker, but they had only recently stepped onto the island. Yes, they walked for a long time, not without obstacles, but either the island isn't so small, or the time is really running fast.</p><p>And so, changed their path, they walked another side, as he said, to "town of fairies." As they walked, Hook said that in this world exist a phrase, during the pronunciation of which somewhere in the world one fairy die. This really upset and scared the girl. So easy to kill, saying just a few words? It is so cruel and irresponsible.</p><p>And James noticed her reaction, slightly getting embarrassed by this, because he himself sometimes sinned with these words, simply when he was angry or upset, he was pleased that somewhere someone grieves just like him.</p><p>“It has already become very gloomy, Captain,” - she said, slightly excitedly, and the man turned to girl, extended her hand.</p><p>“Hold her and you will be completely safe,” - he charmingly smiled to her again, so she carefully grabbed his hand and both continued on their way.</p><p>She really became more confident in actions, steps, but no more. She was in no hurry, Anna was careful, although it was almost invisible, even when the moon shone through the branches of trees, she lit everything too dimly.</p><p>However, as pirate said, the whole forest changed with nightfall, somewhere the crickets chirped, fireflies flew and the green colors turned blue, the air became more pleasant, cool, and smells something sweet, like pollen.</p><p>“Oh, I feel this floral smell, we are on the right track,” - Captain was inspired and pulled girl towards him, but suddenly stopped with her and pressed Anna to him, hiding behind a tree.</p><p>Wendy was there with Peter, Darling so wanted to jump out to them, but... if they see Hook with her, they are unlikely to be happy, plus to everything, she wondered what they were talking about, what was happening between these two.</p><p>Girl listening and peering out from behind a tree. They walked away from little "town", heading off somewhere, accompanied by a bunch of fairies.</p><p>"How it's..."</p><p>“... beautiful...” - man breathed and let go of girl, threatening to land and watching the children from his shelter, - “just look at them...”</p><p>Anna neatly sat down beside him and looked at them. Fairies circled around them, illuminating a small clearing, forcing the flowers on it to sway and the fireflies to join them. The couple soared into the air, still circling in the dance, this was a real magic of love.</p><p>"Yes... probably, these are unforgettable feelings, I can’t understand how this boy feels to my sister, but this is a very beautiful manifestation of feelings, I have never met the best..."</p><p>Hook sighed heavily.</p><p>“Even he... even he could find himself, and I?”</p><p>Darling first saw, even while a few days, Captain losing his confidence.</p><p>“You have a crew, a ship, a whole sea, that’s wonderful,” - girl objected, glancing at James, who grinned bitterly.</p><p>"Yes, the ship is my shack, and the team as a family, I know, but I don’t think so and... I talked about something more... private," - he said slightly dejectedly.</p><p>Anna looked at the man and put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I understand..."</p><p>She spoke it so softly that he couldn't stand it, pulling Darling towards him by the hand. She didn't even resist, again forgetting why they went to the island, only reaching towards him and seeing how his praying glance rushed over her face. Anna lay on Captain, trying not to put pressure on his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. Timidly and a little later, both decided, touching each other's lips, with their own and drawing each other into a deep kiss. The first for Anna. She launched her hand in James's hair, snuggling closer to him and listening as Hook quietly moaned through the kiss. She barely kept up with the man and acted extremely boldly, instinctively, but still ineptly.</p><p>His lips were surprisingly so soft, warm, she even thought they were slightly sweet, His mustache tickled her skin, but it was pleasant, although she always thought it was completely unpleasant. Although, on this journey, she has already managed to doubt about a lot of things.</p><p>Suddenly, she pulled away, for a second recovering herself, and embarrassed, looking away.</p><p>"It wasn't quite according to my plan..." - Captain grinned and bit his lower lip.</p><p>Anna shook her head.</p><p>“Yes, we didn't come here for that, Captain, i'm so sorry...” - he chuckled, closing his eyes.</p><p>This grin was sad, as soon as the man felt that he wasn't alone, as this pleasant feeling was taken away from him. He suddenly didn't want to let go this Darling now, he even didn't care for Pen for a few seconds, until he remembered that because of him and her relatives, girl couldn't stay with him.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it,” - he gently ran the hook across girl’s cheek, still causing her a slight feeling of anxiety, - "it seems to me that I have decided to drastically revise our plans"</p><p>"You didn't mean to say "your"?" - trying to move away from the man said Anna.</p><p>"No," - his hook slipped over the girl's lips, - "our"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hook grinned, realizing that this would ruin their relationship, but still squeezed her hands and, without letting her make a sound, forcefully poured serum with a strong sleeping pill into her mouth.<br/>
<br/></p><p><em>"Better sleep, honey, I don't want to let you go so easily..."</em>
</p><p>***<br/>
<br/></p><p>Hook held girl in his arms, watching the quarrel between these two doves, and at the same time glancing at Tinker Bell. She followed Wendy, who ran away in tears, to then tell James where this Darling was hiding.</p><p>Yes, she didn't succumbed for Hook's charm, which she warned Anna about, but for all her good that she did, Peter repaid her only with punishments and exile... although she found Wendy's sister, she wasn't going to endure all this any longer, she was ready to do anything to make Wendy disappear from the island, however, Anna had the same plans, and now Hook wanted the same.<br/>
<br/></p><p>Captain brought girl on board, forcing the crew to put the punishment cell in order, and so that nothing happened to Anna. After that, he locked her there, gagging and making sure that she couldn't escape.
</p><p>After waiting for Tinker Bell, he sent pirates for Wendy, and they brought her to the ship along with her <em>"hut"</em>.<br/>
<br/></p><p>While Anna was asleep, Wendy managed to wake up on the ship and head to Captain Hook, following the sound of the piano.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As soon as Darling opened her eyes, she heard one of the stories that she told Wendy, only now it was told <strong>by</strong> Wendy herself. The story was already over, and Hook himself exclaimed that it was amazing, then Wendy followed him, asking:<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You really haven't seen my sister?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh no, dear, I just noticed how she got out on the shore and went into the forest"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Little girl said saddened.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Then... may I consider your proposal for a while?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Of course, as much as you like, and now you can go to bed, my team will take you back and no one will follow you... now you are my passion, and not some kind of Peter Pan..."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>All this time, the team giggled somehow pretentiously, not natural and suspicious.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What would my mother say if she found out that I became a pirate"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Anna's mouth was tied and she was too weak to scream even through a tight bandage.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>"Your mother would have warned you against this, although I myself am good,"</em> - girl thought to herself and sighed heavily, trying to free her hands from the <em>not so tight</em> rope, however, when she did this, she realized that she was locked, and her sister will not see her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The pirates carried the hut with little girl back, so Captain grinned and returned to his cabin. At that moment Anna ran to the door and tried to open it, but the lock was too strong, and the door was very strong. When, rattling a bunch of keys, Captain began to walk towards older Darling, she instantly darted to the wall, pretending that her hands were tied.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Man looked so excited that Anna felt sick. He actually turned out to be the one Tinker Bell described, she was led by his kindness, by his words, and in the end she remained a fool. Well, no, she will avenge this, and also for the deceived sister.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Well hello, my dear, how did you sleep?" - he grinned and opened the cage.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You deceived me, Hook, you deceived Wendy and me! You really are a hypocrite, a real bloodthirsty pirate who needs only bloody revenge!" - girl said angrily and looked away, thinking about how she could escape from here.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At these words, James's face instantly changed and became more angry and tense.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh no, I'm not a hypocrite, but yes, I deceived you and all this," - he came closer to the girl and leaned towards her, - "for you, so that you don't leave the island, I need you"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His face was <strong>so</strong> close.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You need Pen, and I will leave the island anyway," - she answered just as slowly, sharply drawing his sword from sheath, - "don't you dare even think about stopping me!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She shouted, bringing the point of the sword to his face and the man smiled without surprise.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"And yet you would be a good pirate," - he stepped back and let her go, even the team didn't stop her, and the man couldn't approach girl from the back.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She jumped into the water with lightning speed, reaching the shore, and when they wanted to start shooting at her with pistols and cannons, Hook stopped the pirates and almost shooted them himself.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Captain was disarmed by her for the second time and couldn't resist this, spoiling such wonderful moments, he should have gone after girl, but Smee insisted that now it was much more important to find Pen, so he went back into the cabin, changed his hook and looked at fairy, locked in a small locker.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Don't worry, Pen's death will bring freedom to you and me, and I will finally start living the way I wanted..."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Wendy and the boys themselves began to realize that they were forgetting their parents, the girl realized this when she remembered her phrase about her mother, then she was on the pirate ship. She realized that she didn’t want to live here and her parents were suffering without them, she asked brothers if they remembered anything. At first they said that their parents were Peter and Wendy, but then, before she could object, Peter appeared, who learned from the mermaids that the pirate Bloody Mary appeared on the Jolly Roger, she was the storyteller.</p><p>"Only the storyteller? What if she is a brave fighter?"</p><p>Everyone laughed and began to say that a girl cannot be a fighter.</p><p>"And what about me? What about my sister? Are we not fighters too?!" - Wendy was indignant and offended, taking out a sword. - "Prepare for battle, Peter Pan, because I am Bloody Mary!" - she frowned and began to step on the guy.</p><p>She was angry, hurt and upset. Even stronger than before. She wanted to return home more than anything else, and this world was clearly not for her.</p><p>Everyone was shocked, no one expected such an outcome.</p><p>"Wendy, are you serious?" - said John.</p><p>"It's true, your sister became a flibustier"</p><p>"But Hook is a villain!"</p><p>"And the bastard!"</p><p>She chuckled and glanced at Pen, who came out to her in surprise.</p><p>"But he knows how to feel," - in response to this, Peter attacked her with his sword, deftly repulsing all her blows from anger and the same resentment.</p><p>Who knew that their friendship would turn into such quarrels and battles? Peter put the point of his sword to Wendy's throat.</p><p>"Sir, there is no tact in you..." - she swallowed back, glancing sideways at the boys.</p><p>"What else is not in me?" - Peter asked angrily and coldly, not withdrawing his sword.</p><p>“You're just a boy,” - she admitted after a long pause, and Peter stepped back, lowering his sword.</p><p>He was upset his fun was fully ruined.</p><p>"Are you really decide to be a pirate?" - said Michael.</p><p>“No,” - Peter barely smiled, but she added, - “we're going home"</p><p>After talking with boys, she was able to convey to them that they really needed to return, that their parents were waiting for them, that they had to look for Anna as soon as possible and fly home, and they agreed. Boys looked confused and guilty, they could not even imagine that they would so easily forget their parents, and Peter was even more confused. Lost childrens began to resent them, but in response to their words, Peter only said:</p><p>"It's your business, do what you want!" - and left the hideout.</p><p>While Peter was away, kids talked to Wendy and her brothers. Reflecting on the fact that they, too, would like to return home. Pen asked to be accompanied by the elf, and they decided that they all wanted to return together. And they and her brothers... and Peter too..? But he didn't want to grow, never, he wanted to remain a child, so Wendy just gave up. It was useless, as Hook said. He was just a boy who hadn't played enough.</p><p>Tinker Bell finnaly escaped, forcing the grumpy parrot to open the locker. She immediately rushed to Peter, doing to save him from the clutches of Hook.</p><p>
  <em>This is was the begining of all the most important events.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Siren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Girl ran through the forest, trying to find Pen or at least someone, to find help. However, she only saw trees and bushes in front of her. The island seemed more dangerous now, perhaps because Hook had shown her his true identity, or perhaps because she was now alone.</p><p>The girl just sat down by the river when she finally reached her and looked into the water. Her face looked so tired, there were spots of soot somewhere, which she immediately rushed to wash, and the clothes reminded her of how kind the Captain was to her. Yes, fairy tales may not always be true, but in his case they turned out to be true. Who knew that the story she heard somewhere far away on the traveling would be reality? And if this is a reality, could Neverland be more than just an island? Or even not, can Neverland be just a part of a vast world?</p><p>These thoughts made her forget again and he really forgot, remembering only that Hook had betrayed her. She began wandering around the island, chopping branches of trees, cutting her own path until she reached the Mermaids Lagoon.</p><p>It was empty, so she decided to sit on the coast, looking at the bright sky. It was beautiful and Roger could be seen from here so good.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, look, there is a girl!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Beauty, how lovely!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that the girl on Hook’s ship? Wow, what courage!"</em>
</p><p>She turned towards the voices and saw the heads of the women rise above the water, and then they cautiously swam to the shore and leaned on him. Anna dangled her legs over the edge of the bank and looked inquiringly at them.</p><p>"Are you talking to me?"</p><p>The mermaids women fell silent and exchanged glances.</p><p>
  <em>"You are unusual... for people our speech is just a hiss and an unintelligible whisper, and you... I think I know who you are..."</em>
</p><p>One of them spoke, charming Anna with her eyes, but this was extremely difficult for the mermaid.</p><p>"Who am I? I... I just flew here from London!"</p><p>Redhead tensed and began to listen.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, of course, but you know that if you can get here, then you can leave from here, anyone can leave here if he wants... but very few people manage to overcome the magic of Neverland, child... and you..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"... you are like us, magical, unusual, your hair is so bright, and your eyes are so shrewd, the same as Captain Hook's..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"... but he isn't an ordinary person..."</em>
</p><p>“I seem to be starting to understand,” - girl says, not even surprised by this, as if it is a matter of course.</p><p>The mermaids were dangerously close to her, but Darling did not notice it, no longer because of the stramonium, but because she needed to know why she was like that. Anna swallowed, feeling a chill through her body, and one mermaid grabbed her leg so hard that the girl could not escape.</p><p>
  <strong>"Come with us, we will tell you everything..."</strong>
</p><p>She widened her eyes and grabbed the shore, but they managed to drag her into the water. Girl escaped, trying to keep the air in her lungs, and when he began to end, her head lifted and her gaze fell on the light of the sun, shining on the water.</p><p>In very deep echoing, because of the water, she heard shots, swings of swords in the water were heard, and then someone grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her out of the water, already almost lifeless.</p><p>***</p><p>James felt anger, pain, and resentment at himself that he put Peter higher than Anna. He tried to bring her to her senses and freed her lungs from the water as best he could, then he immediately covered her lips with his own and grabbed her tongue with his, inhaling into her mouth. Girl instantly came to her senses and jumped up, sitting down on the shore, breathing heavily and barely understanding what had saved her and who.</p><p>"Why are you so stubborn? I told you that you can't walk alone, you fool," - man hugged girl to him and ran his thumb across her cheek, kissing the top of her head, - "God, I thought that you died because of me, but I made you run away..."</p><p>Girl tried to escape, but she was completely exhausted. Anna caught her breath and looked at a man who no longer looked the way he looked until recently. He was depressed and his eyes were full of sadness.</p><p>"You saved me from them? Because you just need me on the ship? Why me? I just want to protect my family..." - she began to cough and relaxed James's arms.</p><p>James began to feel this feeling again, as if the heart was breaking out of his chest, a lump was compressed in his throat, his breathing became intermittent. He was so worried about her, for the first time he worried about someone so hard.</p><p>“Because I need you,<strong> I need you</strong>, and I don’t want to see you suffer... but Peter..."</p><p>"Peter Pan is just a boy, and you could have floated away from here long ago, but you want revenge and it is killing you, isn't it? All the stories about you and Pen were always the same, you just wanted to kill him, you wasted time and lost yourself, accumulating anger with hating him... I can't understand that"</p><p>Anna still couldn't decide how she felt about Captain. He saved her, but at the same time betrayed her because of stupid revenge. How could she trust someone who couldn't control their emotions?</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” - Hook snorted and chased away the newly emerging mermaids.</p><p>Girl sighed heavily and looked away.</p><p>"Leave me here, leave me in the forest, anywhere," - she almost begged Captain, but he couldn't leave her, he simply can't.</p><p>Man thought for a long time about what Anna told him, and even began to understand that he was really wasting his time, but... then his rough and wild part woke up when his eyes burned red and he denied everything except revenge.</p><p>As soon as he got on Jolly Roger, Wendy immediately wanted to rush to her sister, but she was tied up and could only scream heart-rendingly through the bandage on her mouth. The brothers also tried to get out, but they were not allowed, so Captain just grinned and took her to his cabin, locking her there, and he himself began to gloat.</p><p>Anna hoped, on the one hand, that Pen would die, but she understood that then the whole island would die due to the eternal winter, and she can't even think someone to die, and also she still wanted hero of her childhood be alive and be able to save them all.</p><p>Peter wasn't so "good" for hero, he making the problems... but he just a kid, just little boy, how can she judge him? </p><p>No matter how she tried to get out, it didn't work, her strength wouldn't be enough to even try to knock down the door, and she couldn't open the lock. As soon as girl came to her senses completely, she already heard how Pen flew in to take revenge, and how the weather had changed so dramatically before that. She saw the window in the cabin and opened it, looking down: there was a small ledge going to the deck, she could only pray that she didn't fall.</p><p>Anna swallowed, feeling her legs become cottony from the thought that she would have to take such a risk, but, for several minutes trying to force herself, girl was able to overcome her fear. Either way, there was water below, the landings could be painful but not fatal, she had to at least try to fight back Hook.</p><p>She didn't want any battles, couldn't understand this obsession and wanted to find out by any means who she was, without being imprisoned on this ship against her will.</p><p>Anna pulled one leg out, carefully crawling out onto the ledge, grabbing at any protruding surfaces, trying to look only forward and sideways. Suddenly a strong wind rose, from which she almost fell off and felt how the soul almost jumped out of her with her heart. Barely reaching the edge, feeling that she was simply going crazy with the influx of emotions, girl slipped from the rocking of the ship and fell into the water with a cry.</p><p>Both Captain and Peter, and Wendy with the boys heard this cry, from which everyone forgot that they fought with each other and the reasons for the battle. Peter instantly jumped up from his seat, although he wasn't able to take off, and ran to the side, trying to see at least something in the waves, Hook also got up and almost torn overboard himself, because he knew who fell into the water.</p><p>But no one could see anything overboard. Only dark solid waves that rocked the ship.</p><p>Tinker Bell sank to the water as close as she could and tried to find girl in the water, after which she saw a flock of mermaids approaching the ship. They talking about that <strong>"it happened all the same"</strong>, sinking into the water again and diving after Anna. They would never want to drown her, if only because she was one of them and they felt it right away. She wasn't completely a mermaid, just a siren in human form. She could breathe under water long enough not to die as quickly as an ordinary person, but she was not capable of more. The feeling of a flock, the protection of their kindred, sneak into them, so as soon as everyone began to move away from the deck, feeling some strange longing, sadness and depression, Tinker Bell began to rush around the ship, beckoning Peter to look at the spectacle as soon as possible.</p><p>And it was something new: a flock of mermaids held girl by her sides, they held her arms and legs, carefully, as if they were their limbs, they suffered from the fact that one of them felt so much pain and sorrow, they wanted to help her. James couldn't imagine that one day he would see something like that. Mermaids usually drown people, tease and joke on them, but that... that was beyond his comprehension. Captain reacted instantly, ordering to lower the boat into the water so that the mermaids could put girl on it, after which he kicked everyone out, including Wendy and Peter, he absolutely didn't care about them from the mere realization that Darling could just die, because he acted so rashly. But how could he control such an irrepressible character and his alter ego? Too difficult.</p><p>Ironically, he killed so much people in his life, but can't just forget about this human and leave her dying in water twice. He can't even resist her, when she just looking at him so warm, so... hypnotizing.</p><p>The mermaids looked at the boat with disbelief, at first trying to drag Darling away with them, but they realized that girl would go to the ship anyway. They felt it at just one touch: such a dangerous love for the Captain of Jolly Roger began to arise in her heart, but the love of a siren is an unnerving thing. As soon as you try to distance her from her beloved, she will still return to him.</p><p>"Stop, womens, I will not hurt her," - he snorted and they put Anna in the boat, quickly leaving the space next to the ship, occasionally looking around.</p><p>"Captain... maybe this is a girl's feature? I told you about her memories, it is definitely not so simple," - Smee said and adjusted his glasses.</p><p>James gazed thoughtfully at the sky, which was darker but much calmer.</p><p>"Perhaps... now I definitely wondering what she is, and this interest interrupted... it's hard to admit, he interrupted my desire for revenge. Something new in this already boring world"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New old story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna again opened her eyes while in the Captain's cabin, at first she thought that it was all a dream, if not for one "but": she had a terrible fever and her lungs ached terribly.</p><p>"Good morning, Miss Darling, since you have already come to your senses, I will say right away that I have a lot of interesting news," - it was Smee's caring voice, - "the Captain isn't here, he had to leave ship, I will soon tell you why. Are you ready to listen?"</p><p>Girl was completely awakened by his words and nodded, unable to say something because of a sharp cough.</p><p>"God, dear, you need to get medicine again, that's the problem... now, a second," - he ran to James's table and took from there a vial with some kind of tag.</p><p>Taking a spoonful of liquid from the vial, he gave it to the girl and she reluctantly, through force, took the medicine.</p><p>"That's right, well done, miss, well, what am I talking about... ah, yes. Peter Pan will not come here anymore while you are in this state, your sister and brothers are still on the island to make sure that everything will be fine with you and they will be allowed to visit you once before they leave home." - girl sighed with relief and closed her eyes. - "The second news is that you are not quite an ordinary person, or rather, you are a half-breed - a siren, in other words. I don't know how, but you are a descendant of a man and a mermaid... and one more, already bad news," - he sat down opposite girl, - "since your body has not yet recovered from the last "bathing", this is a fall into the water and a long stay in it affected your health, in general, Сaptain said that this is a very bad cold, perhaps pneumonia, a very serious illness... but don't worry, as he selflessly went to the Indians for a medicine for you, moreover, he will go with Pan so that there are no misunderstandings. You did what no one expected, miss, it is commendable although reckless"</p><p>Anna sighed loudly and shook her head in response.</p><p>“This is playgame” - she croaked.</p><p>"Stop! You can't strain your ligaments now, miss, wait until you get stronger, I'm not joking," - Smee threatened and Darling smiled warmly at him, and hold out her hand to the old man.</p><p>He took her and squeezed in his own two.</p><p>“You made Captain feel a long-forgotten feeling, it's incredible and I'm so happy for him. I am grateful to you for this, and I want you to come to your senses as soon as possible, I assure you, everything will be fine, you just need to get to know each other better... I know him for a long time, and this behavior is just a sign of affection, he is afraid for you and doesn't want problems for you, but he is afraid to admit that he loves, he isn't used to love".</p><p>Anna opened her eyes wide and looked at the man in bewilderment.

</p>
<p>“Did you think he was constantly lying? He is, of course, a master at deceiving to his advantage, but he cannot hide much, especially from those who have known him for a long time, like Peter. The boy immediately realized that not only he experienced this strange feeling, that he softened... for a while. I advise you to go back to sleep now, and if you get tired, well, you know you can ring the bell, right?"</p><p>She sighed heavily and ran her hand over her face.</p><p>“You know,” - she said quietly, - “in fact, I spent a lot of time in a dream in Neverland, I had already slept a month in advance"</p><p>Man smiled back.</p><p>"Well, you don't need to worry, dear, you can sleep as long as you like, time here flows completely differentl..." - he thought about something for a minute and then okko came to his senses, - "okay, talking is good, however, i have work "up to my throat", I'm in charge of the whole ship now, take a rest, miss"</p><p>He left the cabin and again Anna was left alone. Outside, the weather wasn't very welcoming, I wonder why exactly? If the weather changed so dramatically when Peter flew away, maybe something is happening to him now, too? It's funny, but usually the weather is always calm here, and that would be a logical explanation.</p><p>Although, what logic can there be in fairy tales, and this is a fairy tale.</p><p>Did Hook really feel something like that? If Smee says so, then she should believe him, he has known Hook longer than she, like the team. Even so, for the pirates, everything that James did was okay, but for her it was terrible, or rather, she couldn't expect anything else, but he gave her hope and deceived her, it was so unpleasant for girl who always learned manners and norms of behavior, that she simply refused to accept such feelings. Even if she accepted, would it be wise?"</p><p>He is a pirate, without honor, tact, only if it suits him, he can behave like a gentleman, however, this isn't his true identity. If he wants, he can do anything with her, expel, kill, feed the crocodile, and if she loves him, despite all her skills, she is a woman. </p><p>She tried to decide for herself which path the girl would choose, what she would do when she recovered. There was nothing she could do, and her relationship with Peter and Ding was very tense. She was not friends with them, she was not a welcome guest, since she was older, it was felt in communication even on the way here. They talked dryly with her, did not notice, which means there was no point in waiting for help from them, at least now.</p><p>It's funny, Anna had nothing here, but still reasoned as if he wanted to stay here. She could go home, now Hook had no right to hold her. But... something made her feel so right here, as if everything was in place, but she still somehow had to find herself in this world.</p><p>She couldn't get out of bed, but she wanted, god, she wanted to go around this cabin, inspect everything that she didn't bother to inspect while she had an opportunity. This cabin could certainly tell a lot about its Captain, perhaps it would have betrayed his secrets, but now it is so late, and girl was so slow, her father taught she not to be like this.</p><p>Moreover, its origin. Yes, she sang well in the choir, her father loved to listen to her singing, remembering Anna's mother every time the next notes of an unobtrusive melody escaped her lips, which, for some reason, was always in Anna's memory, although her father said that her mother didn't even have time to sing one lullaby before leaving them. Yes, she was very fond of water, seas, and that is why she was eager to travel she was fascinated by pirate stories and voyages. Water was like a sedative for her, so often in childhood, if girl couldn't sleep, the father bathed her once more and she instantly began to doze.</p><p>Men and guys of her age didn't pass by her, but even her love of mutual flirting, and even if she was in the mood, didn't mean that she was interested. Sometimes it happened somehow spontaneously, girl didn't even notice how the guy was already in hypnosis, after which Anna was always worried and neatly hinted that the interlocutor wasn't interesting to her.</p><p>It was commonplace and no one noticed such details, except that her father appreciated all these features and taught Anna from childhood that this isn't bad at all, but wonderful, this only makes girl unusual and the most amazing of all. Of course, he knew the secret of her origin, but he was silent, and girl didn't ask, how such a question could come to mind?</p><p>Anna was breathing heavily, the air became more stale, and her head was spinning from everything that was happening in her life. Of course, life must have some surprises, but that was too much for the poor girl.</p><p>She thought that she should try to communicate with mermaids who could help her, point the way, but she could hardly afford it. Instead, she will have to endure Hook's company until her body bounces back.</p><p>The fact that she was a siren didn't make her immortal and hyper tough.</p><p>Soon she decided to ring the bell to distract the chief mate from his affairs and asked to give her a couple of books, which she read until nightfall, after which, when it got dark, Smee changed the books on himself.</p><p>"Mr. Smee, I am very sorry, but could I ask you at least something about the Captain, since I can't inspect his cabin and find out at least something myself?.." - Darling asked meekly and quietly, looking away.</p><p>"Oh, you, nevertheless, became interested, miss? I can tell you what I know myself, and what the Captain told me. It will be a long story, and if you get tired you can warn me"</p><p>And Mr. Smee told girl that once Captain was a good and capable young man, that he grew up in a good family and received an excellent education. He, like her, loved the seas, travel, felt this special connection with the sea. He achieved the rank of "Captain" and then recruited a crew to board the "Jolly Roger". Smee was one of the first to step on board and one of the few oldest pirates of this crew. The rest were not so lucky.</p><p>Hook was gallant, polite and brave, but at the same time he was cruel to the team so that to maintain order and discipline he could kill any offender, even slightly. This is the captain of this ship. But this is how he should be, as Smee said, soft-bodied couldn't become the Captain of the pirate team.</p><p>Despite this, from his youth, there was so much romanticism in James that not everyone could notice, since he reliably hid him from strangers. He shared his real feelings with the night sky and sea breeze, and then, when he couldn't even release his emotions at night, he simply began to hide emotions, lock them deep inside, so that no one could understand what was in his soul, on the mind, everyone should have known him as a pirate, ruthless and frightening.</p><p>Yes, with enthusiasm he ceased to be that busy boy, and Smee noticed this, guy matured before his eyes and soon only Smee remembered him like that.</p><p>Once, in his long voyages, Hook wandered to this island in search of treasures, he wasn't already "Hook" then. Hoping to find untold riches here, he found a gang of boys, one of whom cut off James's  hand in battle and fed it to a crocodile. Then he didn't yet know about mermaids and fairies, about all the secrets of this island. He still had to study everything here and get used to a new life.</p><p>"You probably haven't seen this croco-monster yet and you are incredibly lucky, dear," - were his words, - "this is both funny and creepy at the same time, the crocodile is really went crazy..."</p><p>After losing his hand, Hook couldn't recover, he felt lonely and inferiority, not every day you are deprived of your hand. The man could not get used to the prosthesis, in the form of a hook, and when he was able to cope with it, he promised himself that he would chop off Pan's hand. Eye for an eye. This is the only reason why Captain settled here, sometimes swimming out for supplies and so that the team wouldn't go crazy, few people can withstand such a life without visiting land.</p><p>Girl listened to the story from the old gray-haired pirate and understood that he was the only one who accompanied Hook from the very beginning of his pirate life. I wonder how James' parents reacted to this? When he found his way.</p><p>"This is all, in addition to the many adventures that we have experienced and I will tell you, without lie, that before that Captain was obsessed with treasures, revenge and adventure, and now, since time from the moment you appeared, he spoke to me incessantly only about you, occasionally remembering Pan and his gang, and even then he quickly forgot about that. It is precisely because he is angry that he has become not interested in Peter, and to distract him from this petty bastard is worth a lot, dear, so you really are a miracle, a wonderful and strange creature and I would like you to try, just tolerate him a little, so Jez can fully open up to you..."</p><p>"Jez?" - she was surprised and raised her eyebrows, already starting to fall asleep and covering her eyes from fatigue.</p><p>"This abbreviation... well... doesn't matter, just one of the nicknames... you will learn from him. Most importantly things, you must learn from James personally"</p><p>"Okay... I understood, it's interesting..." - she closed her eyes and yawned softly, -" if only one little eye to look at him young..."</p><p>Smee nodded and covered her with a blanket, extinguishing the candles.</p><p>"Yes... you're right... but, you know, he already a little reminds me of that boy," - Smee smiled and realized that girl had already fallen asleep, after which the man adjusted his glasses and left the cabin, quietly closing the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damn savages,'' - Hook snorted, dusting off his suit and sighed heavily.</p>
<p>"What did you want? For them, you are the enemy, you never come with good intentions," - Peter grinned and crossed his arms on his chest, flying nearby.</p>
<p>The Indians got into a fight with Hook, not even having time to listen to him and Peter, who didn't even try to help and just waited until James was tied up.</p>
<p>"They could understand that if I came with a fight, I would take the command!" - he growled in response, carefully hiding the medicine in his pocket. - "It's good that they gave a potion for the girl, it pleases"</p>
<p>Pen was silent, he couldn't answer. As if this new persona turned their lives upside down. But from some side it was good, because Hook is now busy with her condition, however... this is also a minus. Now he will not be able to provoke Hook, even while they were going to the Indians, he tried, but it didn't work. The man's thoughts were completely with Darling, he wasn't interested in any external stimuli.</p>
<p>Soon the flying boy left the pirate and dashed towards his hideout, where Anna's family was, to inform that they would soon be able to visit her. He really wanted childrens to stay here, but in such circumstances he could not decide anything and convince them.</p>
<p>Wendy, on the other hand, couldn't sleep well and eat all day long, because she believed that she herself was to blame for what was happening. The fact that she was led by Peter and her sister had to go with them, although no one was to blame, in a sense, Anna looked like she belonged to this world more than usual. As long as Wendy remembered her, this girl was a dreamer more than a realist.</p>
<p>Maybe they shouldn't stay in this world, but Anna should be left, at least that's what came to Wendy's mind as she stared at the ceiling and thought. She managed to go through so many things here and the whole journey was like one big adventure, and now it's time for her and her brothers to return home.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>James, too, fell into thought, the girl reminded him of someone then, upon meeting, and he couldn't forget this feeling.</p>
<p>He had already cursed three times that day when he began to walk around the island alone, as it was hard for him, and the team helped somehow, at least, to clear the path, so he returned not in the best mood and Smee had persuaded Hook not to bother girl while he will not come to his senses and will not rest, however, how could he rest, not being able to even lie down after such a path. Details aside, he didn't feel so emotionally unstable around her, quite the opposite. As in previous times, Darling somehow reassured him, very well and even without words, just lying next to him. He needed so little to just calm down.</p>
<p>But it was so hard to get used to it, to suppress many dark thoughts in oneself, it was tantamount to exchanging piracy for serving in the navy, as it was before. But that would be too boring for him.</p>
<p>This girl seemed such a necessary, but also such an inappropriate part of his life, as if their destiny was to keep a barrier between them, but to be together.<br/><br/></p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>"Your place is here, in my dreams, Anna. You deserve what I lost and couldn't return forever"</em>
</p>
<p>She heard beautiful voice of her father and his light silhouette in the dark</p>
<p>
  <em>"If not for me, then you would always live in this beautiful place, not knowing boredom and limitations, how am I I hated myself, especially when... James "Hook", the most famous pirate of the seas of Neverland, the eternal enemy of Peter Pan, kill your mother... and she just hid the boy and his guys at her place. hands, being on the run, oh, I had a hard time when I returned from nowhere to a family with a child"</em>
</p>
<p>Anna tried to reach for him, but her father didn't seem to come close to her. He was out of reach, and that made sense.</p>
<p>
  <em>"They didn't want to accept me for a long time, but in the end they gave up, all thanks to the gift of the Sirens, they can win over with one glance. Yes, not I made up my mind in time, I was able to get to your mind, but it is necessary for you to realize who you are and what you mean in this world. Like your mother, you are beautiful, and the fact that you can live on land is a great gift, you was born to plow the seas, live the seas, freedom, because you have been so attracted to sailing since childhood, and what kind of father I would be, if whether this moment of joy would not allow you at least. I love you, honey, I am always there, be smart and find your way in this world, as I found mine... "</em>
</p>
<p>The father's voice sounded in girl's head so quietly, with the last of her strength, she was horrified, experienced pain, anger and grief at the same time, although she was asleep, it was terrible and she felt a heat piercing her body, and then screamed when she woke up. Tears flowed down her face from a heap of emotions, she didn't even realize that she knocked out the entire crew of the ship with her scream and the Captain, being a knowledgeable person, managed to close his ears, but losing consciousness for a few minutes. When the scream ended, girl fell devastated back onto the bed and began to regain breathing. Her gaze was completely insensitive, her body went limp, and her mind seemed to disappear for a second. And after the pirates woke up, the mermaids began to rush in water around the ship, arriving at the call for help, and Smee was surprised to rush into the cabin first, helping the captain to his feet.</p>
<p>"What the Hell?!" - James exclaimed and Darling looked at him reproachfully.</p>
<p>"You... and I thought that you had at least a particle of good in you," - her grief changed to anger, and in anger the sirens were the most terrible creatures, their eyes threw sparks, and their nodules tensed. </p>
<p>She was ready to break Captain into parts. Not a trace of the disease remained.</p>
<p>"What?" - he opened his eyes in surprise and was horrified by how the girl's behavior had changed dramatically.</p>
<p>"You thought you could hide it for so long? You thought Peter wouldn't have said that?! You killed... my mother!" - her teeth bared, and she herself jumped out of bed and took the sword, slowly approaching the captain.</p>
<p>Smee understood what was happening, despite his age, he remembered something, something terrible, and remembered this beauty. Ancient and wild, like the sea itself, one push and person is changing.</p>
<p>"Move away, first mate, I have no questions for you," - the girl said dryly and he left the cabin without a word.</p>
<p>"Hook" screwed up his eyes and his fear, no longer of a stupid crocodile, but of something that bewitched him, was felt by everyone. He raised his palms and said:</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? I don't remember..."</p>
<p>"Oh, you remember, you bastard, if I remembered everything, then you can, you recognized my features, you recognized this hair! My mother, the mermaid of these seas, the one who hid these damn children from you and died just protecting them... and you just killed her..." - she screamed, and in the end her voice weakened, as if she was trying to realize her whole life , his whole position, the fact that this is not a lie, the father would never lie"</p>
<p>And James thought for a second, froze and recoiled from the girl, swallowing.</p>
<p>"It can't be... it can't be! The whole world around me is full of people but you are here! No, I'm not a killer!" - he tried to justify himself, defending himself, and breathing heavily, trying to find his sword.</p>
<p>"You are a murderer! My father wouldn't lie! How can I trust a pirate who wants to kill a child?! How can I trust a person who lied to me?! How?" - she felt how instinctively she was chasing the pirate and putting the blade to his throat, preventing him from taking his saber.</p>
<p>"You don't have to believe me," - he swallowed and closed his eyes, he never got into situations where all his instincts were turned off, and he himself was afraid like a child, - "but since you want to kill me, let me at least tell you what I know myself, and then do what you want..."<br/><br/></p>
<p>The anger subsided for a second, but the girl didn't hide the sword, and Hook couldn't help but notice that it would be wonderful to die looking at such beauty, albeit deadly.</p>
<p>"Tell me, what to take from you"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>